User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S2) Round 6, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. When I call your name, please step forward. Cosima Eclipse. Lady Mangina. Lenta Cottura. LoRenn Rimmer. Mia Mann. world ♡ princess. You represent the tops and the bottoms of the week. Deluxxa Dission and April Showers, you are safe, you may leave the stage. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is Cosima Eclipse. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I’m so proud of you this week, your roast was absolutely savage. It was such a nice contrast to the positive persona that Cosima has been giving us thus far. You really came into your own. It was a nice decision to roast the previously eliminated queens, and to include World with them. “I've never seen someone lip sync with RoPaul's dick in their mouth” was such a mic drop moment. You just had really good comedic timing. As for your runway, I love the story it told and how it related to your own personal feelings. This week, Cosima gave us a vicious performance and a runway with depth. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny Not gonna lie, I was a bit underwhelmed by your roast at first, but you came SWINGING at RoPaul and I was here for it. Ok I ~loved~ your runway outfit theme since I listened to a podcast about the Wendigo a while ago, but I felt like the mask wasn’t the central point here? When it should have been. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thebiggesttdifan Dyna these roasts just come off as bitter lol. I liked “gay-men” but honestly the tone/delivery of them came off so weird that idk it felt underwhelming and therefore more serious than it probably should have come off? The basic take on april showers was funny though. Your mask is pretty though it looks like you put a lot of effort into it. I like it Next up is Lady Mangina. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Your roast for LoRenn didn’t have a punchline, your roasts for Cosima and Mia fell flat, your roast for Deluxxa was weirdly meta, and your roast for World was a low-hanging fruit. None of it worked for me. As for the runway, the reveal is unnecessary and played out. The mask isn’t even a mask, it’s just a PNG logo slapped on. I admire the risk, but after last week, I expect these risks to come with a certain level of polish. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny I wasn’t feeling your roast until we got to Deluxxa, but then you also complimented her so idk. Your runway was a fun shtick, but… the mask came off quickly. Your “main” runway outfit didn’t even have a mask, only a masc. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thebiggesttdifan Dyna ngl these roasts are kinda weird, they feel too self-aware to really come off as Brash or New and other than the couple moments of digging up receipts most of them feel like cheap shots. Kind of weird for me to judge a roast considering i don’t know any of the in-jokes but these feel a bit half-baked anyway. Your mask looks like the hash slinging slasher when he was in the dark and they hadn’t revealed he was a dork yet. The masc thing is kinda funny i guess? I like the pink beard at least Next up is Lenta Cottura. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I loved the throwbacks to season one, as well as the color coordination + moment of silence joke. I especially loved the way you transitioned from joke to joke, it made the material feel cohesive and the performance smooth. You also took direction well after practice with Michelle visOge, and implemented pretty significant changes. As for the runway, although it was risky to do a Venetian look after April, I think it was more on-brand for you. That’s definitely the benefit of Lenta having an established character. My only critique is that I don't see the significance of the reveal into the piano dress. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny In your roast, I enjoyed that you took a moment to roast yourself, it added to your already good jokes. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thebiggesttdifan Dyna your roast is really professional, actually, like it feels sort of like stealth roasting a lot of the time? very dignified even if it's not the most Out There. I like that style. also your runway is cute i like the piano shoes Next up is LoRenn Rimmer. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Although you had a shorter roast, almost every single sentence was a punchline. I loved the “Mammia Mia” + “Rain of Terror” jokes, but what really stuck to me was “if you didn’t think I was funny, we saw from last week’s that this is how you win a challenge.” Instead of giving up, you channeled your anger and frustration from last week and absolutely delivered. I think your runway is the best you’ve ever looked, the detail in the lower half alone is impeccable. LoRenn is gaining momentum and it’s a pleasure to watch. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny Tbh I laughed @ the April roast. I wasn’t feeling ALL of the roasts, but that one stood out to me. Your runway outfit… lmfao that was hilarious. I don’t think it feels very… drag-queen-ish, but holy wow. “V is for… VAGINA” made me cackle. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thebiggesttdifan Dyna your roasts are simple and effective and not like Layered In A Bunch of In-Jokes. You know when to quit is really what i’m saying which is powerful. Idg the cosima/deluxxa thing but yoikur jokes helped explain it. Also your mask is just a funny concept i like it. V for vagina <3 Next up is Mia Mann. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Mia kind of faltered and fell to the sidelines this week. Your roast felt structured and robotic, and not a lot of the jokes landed. It was fine, but I feel like you were holding back. The other girls just did more for me. Certainly not a bad showing, you got a few laughs out of me, just not the most interesting. As for your runway, the mask gives me Angkor Wat more than it does Egypt - though I love the pattern in the dress! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny This felt more like a volley of disconnected insults than a roast. You didn’t really touch upon their quirks/failures, but just name-called them. I thought your runway mask was strong, but it didn’t really fit with the rest of the outfit, if that makes sense? It stood out, but too much so that it made your runway incohesive. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thebiggesttdifan Dyna yo these are just problematic, I guess some of the shots are interesting (glamazon prime is funny) but like. Idk it’s bold? But the energy of the whole thing just feels like inarticulate yelling rather than a coherent Takedown of People. Also you spent all your time roasting the host which is like the easiest target. The mask was cute though Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. Ladies, I've made some decisions. Lenta Cottura. Your roast cranked up the heat. You're safe. world ♡ princess. This week, you were brought down to Earth. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Cosima Eclipse. You cast a shadow on your fellow queens. LoRenn Rimmer. You were a devil in disguise. Condragulations, you are both the winners of this week's challenge! You have both won a 4-night stay at Saguaro in Palm Springs. Mia Mann. Your roast was fowl play. You're safe. Lady Mangina. This week, we lifted the veil. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! You have until 8:00 PM EST tomorrow. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts